1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an image forming apparatus configured to perform image formation in an electrophotographic method.
2. Related Art
As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a tandem type printer has been known that includes a plurality of development units corresponding to a plurality of colors such as yellow, magenta, cyan, and black, respectively.
As the tandem type printer, a printer has been proposed that is configured to collectively establish and break power transmission connections for driving image carrying bodies of the development units for yellow, magenta, and cyan, by switching a state of an electromagnetic clutch between a hold state and an open state. Thereby, the printer is allowed to switch its recording mode between full-color recording and monochrome recording.